With 100 Words- A Collection of Code Lyoko drabbles
by PhoenixTheCat
Summary: An ongoing collection of CL and CLE oriented drables. At some point there may be some AU. Beware of spoilers for CLE episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I'd try this whole drabble-style out, with the overall topic being CL and CLE. Prompts will be in no particular order.**

**CL and CLE are property of Moonscope, (blah blah) *insert standard don't-sue-me here***

* * *

_Title: Controller_  
_Character(s): Yumi_

They sat in the din of the wreck-room where they had often played. The gamecube softly hummed, though drowned out by the jubilant action on the TV screen. Yumi partook with her two close friends in the melee on-screen, all three with controllers in hand. They put on a good show, neither Ulrich nor Odd letting show if they felt anything but joy. She would join in their facade, just as skillfully defeating their characters as they took down hers. Yet still, when she looked to the fourth controller on the floor, she couldn't help but feel someone was missing..


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Movie Night_  
_Character(s): (Lyoko Crew)_

A rare opportunity aligned itself- no parents, no X.A.N.A., and most importantly, no school in the morning. The group needed some R&R, and hearing Aelita never saw 'Spiderman', Yumi took it upon herself to organize a movie night. They gathered on her couch, no light save the TV, a strange sight as the two best buds of the team were squabbling over who was hogging more of the popcorn. Another among them could be seen to pale at the spider descending on the screen, while an onlooker chuckled. Aelita unconsciously leaned upon Jeremie, enjoying the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Be There_  
_Character(s): William_

There was no contemplating, only acting as he strode out the elevator. Their plans had gone awry- 'To believe it forced itself into Lyoko- and took out the scanners with it..?!' he lamented, bending over severed cables leading from them to the supercomputer. 'It's one thing to defuse a bomb, but this?-' he calms himself; he /knows/ this, -he'd save her.

He's there when she's returned; as if by miracle it works. He hadn't meant to get so close- not in front of him- but she was falling, and he knows he'll always be there to catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Recollection_  
_Character(s): William_

In the morning it lingered with him again- a reoccurring dream, every detail fresh in his mind. So many images he could not block out- a viewpoint of Yumi and himself, hanging off the edge of a bridge- himself hurriedly defusing a bomb as Odd and Ulrich looked on- a factory he'd never gazed upon. It couldn't possibly have been real, and yet.. Why could he remember the physical pain? The more he mused, it seemed less like a dream, but more like something far off, and just out of reach..

He grasped the resolve to confront her about this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Work it Out_  
_Character(s): Ulrich, William_

When he stormed out, he hadn't expected to be followed, least of all by William. "What do you want?" Ulrich stated flatly.

"I think you should go back."

"Why would you want Yumi and I to make up?" he scrutinized suspiciously.

"..If there's one thing that I learned, it's that life is too short for feuding among friends.' He spoke honestly, "I.. I just don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

Ulrich stood quiet for a moment, mulling over the things he never before spared thought to. "Fine, I'll work things out with Yumi.. and maybe you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Do A.I. Dream of Electric Dogs?_  
_Character(s): X.A.N.A._

What measure is a non-human? Is the line drawn at consciousness- that sense of identity we all can claim to have? X.A.N.A. has this- it can think; not just on the level of an average human- it is keenly aware. It has desires, much like you and I. Feelings, albeit constricted to anger and hate- X.A.N.A. can be said to have these too. What it lacks is unidentifiable- illogical in its eyes;

Empathy.  
Empathy for others, and for living things.

X.A.N.A. lacks this- to it, everything is expendable, and all replaceable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Rain Day_  
_Character(s): Odd, Ulrich, William_

Three boys sat at a table, one staring out rain-streaked windows.

"Odd, your turn."

"Oh." he shifted his attention back to the game board, spinning the spinner.

"Grey or blue?" Ulrich inquired.

"Grey."

So he read from the grey card, "Name a word starting with," he eyed the spinner, "-'b', and containing 'r-e'."

"Bored," Odd proclaimed, folding his scorecard in two.

"You guys are no fun," the oldest of the three admonished.

"You'd say that- you're winning. ..You really shouldn't lean chairs back like th-" Too late. An airplane caught William off-guard, and he fell.

"Now that was fun."

"Odd!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Regret and Resolve_  
_Character(s): Ulrich_

They should have know better; The very first thing they should have done was run a scan, ..After all they've been through, they should have seen the flags. Yet when the snow flurries first descended, innocent and pure, no one was suspect. He should have spared a thought to the timing- Never before had it snowed so early in the school year. He never should've allowed himself to lose his worries in the snow. How quickly disaster strikes, and now he's powerless;

Powerless to save her, or himself- But he won't leave her.

He'd die with her, if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Futility_  
_Character(s): Odd_

Another tower deactivated, another attack thwarted, yet this time there had not been celebration. He looked to his roommate, haggard, a look of anguish hung about him. He empathized; Ulrich had failed to save her, and so too had he. Her fate had been foretold; That only made it worse. If he hadn't experienced that vision when he did- if he hadn't have been devirtualized -maybe.., maybe he could have been there to save her. For one brief moment he felt the futility of it all on his shoulders- After all, what good are visions, if fate remains the same?


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Root of it All_  
_Character(s): Jeremie, William_

Mandatory spring cleaning is good for one thing and only one- that among the midst of overturned drawers and cascading closets, there emerge long forgotten treasures. Jeremie, of course, considered himself far too busy to prioritize cleaning, instead enlisting the help of one unlucky warrior.

Foreign hands brushed against layers of dust whilst opening a large cardboard box. The inquisitor stared in bepuzzlement at its contents, reaching out to inspect the robotic technology before him. "What are these..?" slipped past his lips.

Jeremie, hearing this, turned, his eyes betraying strange emotions at the sight. "Those, are what started it all.."


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Energy of Activation_  
_Character(s): Jeremie_

He remembered that day. It had begun innocently enough; He'd been keenly interested in the school's robotics competition, and his only real friend, Ulrich, had clued him in about an abandoned factory. He'd only intended to retrieve parts, "..But then I got to exploring, further in than anyone before in a long while. If someone had told me what I'd find, I never would've believed them; A quantum supercomputer,.. and a whole other world.

I never expected all this to happen, but despite all the hardships, in a way I'm.. glad- Glad to have made such good friends, including you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Connected_  
_Character(s): X.A.N.A., Aelita_

Connected- every action, every counteraction. Connected- every pulse, every beat. Connected.. in life, and in death. Sworn enemies, yet neither allowed to make the killing bow. One couldn't let the other die, lest the key to freedom is lost. The other can't be free until what's been lost is regained. Now the two stand, forces in unwilling mutual alliance, for both are connected to a third, and neither can hope to survive with their source of life snuffed out. While one searches desperately for the remedy, the other lies comatose, friends in waiting, and both grow fainter by the second.

* * *

**A/N: So, running a tad thin on ideas. Not guaranteeing anything, but if anyone has a prompt idea they'd like me to take a whirl at, just say so.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Prompt: Symphony_  
_Character(s): (Lyoko Crew)_

Composer unknown and Conductor unseen, the players assume the ready on the virtual stage before an unseen crowd.

At silent command, the first movement opens with a barrage of arrows and vigor.

Following closely, the first is covered by the more moderate and level-headed second movement, and a whirl of fans.

A third movement in turn proceeds the forth, with one becoming three, and great swiftness of the blade.

The fourth movement, though certainly not least, makes the mad dash- the grand finale.

Four movements, each distinct in and of themselves, but together, they're symphonic- the song of the land.


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Mere Belonging_  
_Character(s): X.A.N.A._

It would be only a matter of time. Slowly but surely the dark sentient A.I. was gaining more power than ever before, and soon -very soon- it could commence wiping those hindrances from existence. Yet still, it could never satisfy until it reclaims all it once owned. After all, what would be an army without its general?

It had tried to lure him with sweet whisperings of ugly truths- warned how they're using him. It gave him the choice of free will, and he foolishly defied it. Now the A.I. would take him by force- there's no escape.


End file.
